The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Narrow Band Internet of Things (NB-IoT) technology aims at providing wireless connectivity to a massive number of devices. During an initial stage for gaining access to an NB-IoT network, a device, such as a utility meter, may perform a decoding process in order to acquire system information of the NB-IoT network, such as a Master Information Block (MIB). When condition of the wireless channel for transmitting the system information is poor, the decoding process may be performed repeatedly, undesirably increasing power consumption of the device.